Shadows Within the Darkness
by MagicalRain
Summary: Koenma discovers an ancient case file on his desk that leads him to the deepest level of the dungeon and to a prisoner that should have never been there. With files from that era missing, will he ever find out how an innocent person ended up in the dark dungeon? Will he ever truly know who the prisoner is when she, herself, can barely grasp her own name? I suck at sums plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here a revised chapter one. Hope you guys like it!**

**Edited by Panther Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Liberation from the Darkness**

Koenma shivered lightly as he entered the dungeon. He was heading towards the dungeon's deepest levels… and the darkest. As he descended the spiral staircase he could hear the screams and yowls of despair and pain grow louder the deeper he went. Finally, he reached the deepest, darkest level. Even though the stairwell had been dimly lit, on this level seemed to darken even more as the feel of ancient powered hummed thickly in the air and everything was silent. Beside the rusted door, a lit torched caused the shadows to dance ominously against the damp, moldy walls. Only the area under the stairs remained dark. Opening the iron door, he was greeted by an inky blackness, a blackness that had never seen the warmth of the sun. It was a truly terrible darkness that seemed to seep into his very being, wanting to devour him. It felt alive.

Grabbing the torch by the door, he steadied himself to enter the darkness. "My Prince, you need not enter if you do not want to." The burly guard greeted suddenly, stepping out from the shadows.

"No, I must. If someday I'm to rule this realm, I can't turn back now." Koenma replied with a deep breath. Had he been upstairs in his brightly lit clean halls, he would have intrigued by the sheer size of the ogre. In comparison to the ogres he interacted with on a day to day basis, this ogre was almost three times their size.

The guard gave him a toothy grin. "No, young Prince you should fear, especially in a place such as this. Fear creates caution, and caution wardens deeper thoughts. A place such as this, fear may be your only ally walking through these halls of evils older then even Lord Yami. Show no fear, however. But what do I know, I'm only a guard." Then he fell silent and didn't speak again.

Koenma stepped through the threshold and into the darkness. The iron door squealed horribly as it closed behind him and the sounds of the locks latching sent a hollow ringing that bounced off the cold walls. Taking another deep breath, he continued walking down the corridor. He could hear shuffling and hissing from the creatures locked behind the thick iron doors as the light from the torch seeped into their usually dark cells.

He had a 5 minute walk, but it felt like much longer as the darkness weighed heavily around him. As far as he knew, it was the deepest anyone dare go in centuries. Many weak willed beings found with even a bright torch, the combination of black, moist walls and the thick, dead, power filled air was still too over powering. The ones that were driven mad usually ran into the blackness never to be heard of again while the ones that were lucky enough to be found came out wild eyed and mumbling about creatures and shadows that had haunted them.

'_No! I can't think of that right now.'_ Koenma wiped the sweat droplets from his head. _'One-hundred more feet and I'll be at the cell.'_ Just as he was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in on him, he felt a sudden but small change in the air. The air seemed to freshen. The walls and even the darkness around him seemed to lighten. _'I'm getting close. I have to be.'_

As he continued walking the walls began looking cleaner until they were a dull white before he reached door. This door was different from the others he had passed thus far. It looked as if someone had taken the time to oil that iron door and had managed to maintain a dull shiny shine surface. The numbers 759 were cut neatly, where the doors before had had only partial numbers, if any at all. Also the previous doors had had massive locks, wards and spells of sealing, this door had none.

This door was unlocked; even so he dare not enter without announcing himself.

Clearing his throat, he knocked softly though the noise his knuckle makes against the iron door echoed causing several hisses and grunts to sound from several nearby cells.

"Who goes there?" The voice was soft and clear, even though it should have been muffled coming from behind such a thick door.

"I am Prince Koenma, son of King Yami." He had tried to sound important and confident, but even in his own ears, his voice was unsteady and it sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Enter."

...

Botan played with the tip of her ponytail nervously as the Spirit Detectives entered Koenma's office.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Botan greeted with a smile. It had been over a year since there had been need to assemble the team officially. Yukina had set up several gatherings but neither Botan nor Koenma had been able to attend on account of work.

They quickly greeted the cheerful reaper before Yusuke got down to business. "So, where's the toddler?"

"Well, actually I get to brief you on the case while Koenma retrieves the… object you'll need to protect." Botan paused. "I guess I can't say object… but… ah…. let me start from the beginning."

"That would probably help," Yusuke scoffed with only a touch of annoyance.

"Ok, so a couple of weeks ago a very old file appeared on Koenma's desk. After he went through it and finished deciphering the ancient text, he realized that it was an unsolved case file from over 500 years ago. There was only one witness, a human and she had been captured and brought in for questioning, but, according to King Yami's notes, she had gone mad ranting and raving. Then King Yami had her locked in solitary confinement."

"And she's been there ever since?" Kuwabara questioned with concern.

Botan sighed. "That's the thing… that's the end. There are no release forms or even death forms on her. Hell, there's isn't even paperwork saying there was any follow up questioning or a second interview. But that shouldn't be possible, we should have _something_."

"What floor?"

"Huh?" She quickly looked up at Hiei. "What do you mean?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Which level of the dungeon is she on?"

Botan chuckled nervously, "I was kinda afraid you'd ask that… She's on level 7, on the very edge of the shadows."

"Seventh level? I thought there were only 5 levels to the dungeon or at least that where in use?" Yusuke inquire. On more the one occasion he had helped the ogres escort an uncooperative prisoner to their cell. He had been on every level down to five. When he'd asked about where the spiraled staircase ended the ogres had only said darkness.

Botan nodded. "That's true. We are currently only using floors 1 through 5 and that because floors 6 and 7 are full."

"Hn, then she's probably nothing more than a shadow of her former self. Her mind is probably been shattered into a million pieces." Hiei turned to leave. "It would be a waste of time to try retrieving any information from her."

"Well, that's where we were hoping you could help us. We figured with your Jagan, you would assist us in putting together her mind… her story." Botan spoke before the elemental apparition could leave. "If Koenma is correct, she's been locked down there for over 500 years for no reason."

Before Hiei had a chance to leave, Koenma opened the door. He spoke in a hushed tone, "I must ask all of you of to please keep your voices down and Botan please dim the lights." Once Koenma was satisfied that everyone had heard him and that the reaper had dimmed the light as he had ordered, only then did he enter his office. On his arm, a hooded, cloaked figure rested heavily. The only thing visible of the cloaked figure were her dirty hands that had over grown nails and some dull black hair that fell from her hood.

The demons' and even Kuwabara nearly retched at the odor that drifted off the cloaked figure. It was a mixture of feces, urine, sweat, blood, dirt, and age. Aside from the smell, they were slammed with the figure's energy. It bathed everyone in the room with a cold, dull, ominous energy. The figure's energy seemed to sap the warmth. They could sense that her energy wasn't dark or evil in anyway and Kurama's curiosity was perked as he realized that the energy didn't feel like anything he'd ever felt before.

"Would you like to sit?" Koenma spoke gently as he patted the figure's discolored hand. "You've had a long walk."

The figure was silent for a long moment. "No." The voice was soft and clear and from the pitch, everyone realized that she was indeed female. "I… enjoy…" she wetted her lips as she tried finding the right words, "… enjoyed walking."

The young Prince gently stroked her hand. "Good, I'm glad. Would you like to go get cleaned up while I speak with the others? Botan is female and she can help you bathe if you like?" He motioned the blue haired reaper forward. "This is Botan, she's one my assistant and you can trust her. She'll get you some fresh clothes." Gently, he transferred the hand into Botan's.

"Remember Botan, be gentle and patient. The darkness has made her skin fragile and her mind slow to react. She understands everything you say but she has had nothing but time to think and very little interaction with others." Koenma nodded towards the reaper as she nodded in understanding. "Bring her back here once she's finished." He watched as they disappeared through the back doors that would lead to his private bath.

"Ok," He stated, turning his attention back to his team, "Questions?"

"Lord Koenma, what was she? I could felt no evil from her." Kurama inquired with a thoughtful look. "She felt rather… pure though it's rather faint. Needless to say, it's not something I would expect coming from the 7th level."

Koenma sighed. "You're right. She's not meant to be nor was she supposed to be there. According to all the records that I was able to find, she was only supposed to be in solitary for three days. But something happened, I don't know what but something did happen, and it was purged from our records. Actually, everything from that time period was destroyed." He moved to sit behind his desk, relaxing after his trip through the darkness that made up the 7th level.

"So, she's not evil then?" Kuwabara questioned.

Koenma shook his head. "As far as I can tell, no she isn't. However, the 7th level holds many evils and the very air down there is filled with a suffocating darkness. It would be a miracle if she walked away without some sort of… side effects." He leaned back in his chair.

"So why are we here? Botan said something about protecting her." Yusuke questioned. "How do we protect someone who has enough energy to sweep us away at will?" He was under no illusion about the female's power. The sheer weight of her energy that had swept through the room when she and Koenma had entered had nearly brought the demon out of him. It made him more than a little uncomfortable to think about if she had wanted to cause damage. "Is she even safe to be around?"

The prince hesitated to answer, thinking carefully. "I believe that she would not cause harm intentionally." A ghost of a smile touched his lips. Just from the little time he had spent with the female, he had a feeling she wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked. "As for protecting her… that's not quite the right job description. It would be more you guys protecting everything from her. Also you'll share the duties of trying to reintroduce her to life outside the hideous cell. Later, once she has had a chance to settle down, we'll try figuring out more behind this case. Anymore questions?"

"This is a waste of time. She would be better off if you left her down there," Hiei growled without malice.

"I understand where you're coming from Hiei. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, in fact I'm guaranteeing this will probably be one of the hardest missions you've ever be sent on." Koenma took a deep breath. "But someone has to right this wrong, considering she was unfairly imprisoned for so long. Don't you at least agree with that Hiei?" He smirked lightly as the dark apparition turned his gaze away.

"I've made arrangements with Genkai for her to stay at the temple. She's going to need a quiet place to readjust to society."

Just as they began wrapping up the conversation, the side door opened. Botan walked through first, a large smile on her face. "We're finished! And let me be the first to say she cleans up nicely." She led the other female out. "You look wonderful. All you need now is a bit of sun for the finishing touch."

The woman that walked through the door was no longer dressed in the dark, hooded cloak but rather a deep blue, loose fitting kimono. Her skin was no longer a dirty gray color but a soft, nearly transparent white. Botan had trimmed her nails back and brushed out her black hair, leaving it almost glossy. Her skin around her face was sunken in from lack of proper nutrients and sun light and her eyes were a dull blue, though they seemed to sparkle some as she looked down at herself. Everyone was just happy that the sickly odor had been replaced by a crisp, clean smell. The only things that seem out of place on the woman were the hand and ankle cuffs and a thin collar made of rubies that glowed softly with contained power.

Koenma stood and walked towards the two women. "Ah, you look so much better. You must feel great after a good scrub." Taking the woman's hand, he guided her to stand in front of his desk. "These are the people that I spoke about on our walk." He gestured towards each person as he spoke their names, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They're the ones who'll help you readjust to the outside world. A lot has changed in so many years."

The woman stepped forward, releasing her grip on Koenma, her face empty of all emotion. "Yu…suke, Kuwa…bara, Kura…ma, Hiei… It's good… to see you." Then, she surprised everyone by bowing lightly.

Kurama moved so he was standing in front of the woman. Bowing in return, he asked "May I ask your name, Miss?"

Her dull blue eyes darkened with thought. Her stance stiffened and she didn't move for several long moments.

Kurama was beginning to wonder if she was going to answer when her eyes widened and an odd sparkle enter those dull, lifeless eyes. A small, odd smile even appeared on her lips. He smiled softly back as her attention redirected to him. "My name… I am Kagome." He watched as she slowly straightened her shoulders. Even her chin raised a degree as she remembered her name. She surprised everyone by continuing.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I'm… I'm…" she trailed off for a moment, thinking. "I'm… a… hm… a guardian… or was?" Kagome seemed very confused, as she searched her mind for the answer. "I can't… I don't know. I am Kagome Higurashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Higurashi." Kurama greeted officially.

"Kagome."

"Hum?" Kurama cocked his head slightly as he stared at the woman in front of him. He watched as she pointed to herself.

"Kagome," she stated plainly, making a cutting motion with her hand. Again she pointed to herself "Kagome." she said firmly again, followed by the cutting motion.

Kurama nodded. "You just want to be called Kagome?" She nodded once. "Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Edited though probably not completely perfect. Hope you enjoy.

Edited by Panther Moon

Chapter 2

Discovery beneath the Mind

Part 1

It had been nearly a month since Kagome had arrived at Genkai's temple. She was readjusting to life surprisingly well. Minus the fact that her eyes and ears was very sensitive from being in the dark so long, she never jump when the toaster when off or when the phone rang. On several occasion she'd come across a Hiruseki stone that she'd pick up and stare at, seemingly lost in thought. Other times, she'd discover a Hiruseki stone and begin mumbling quietly to herself, pacing as if she was still in her cell.

Everyone tried keeping the Tear Gems away from her. However, today was the day Hiei, after much prompting, had agreed that Kagome's mind was stable enough for him to attempt entering it.

"So Kagome, you understand what Hiei's going to be doing, right?" Kurama asked as Kagome sat in front of Hiei.

Kagome nodded. "He's entering my mind. He'll be in there to discover answers to my questions."

Kurama rested his hand on the ancient woman's shoulder, "He's going to try, but there are no guarantees what he'll discover. I just want you to remember that Hiei is our friend and that he won't hurt you." His emerald eyes met her dull sapphire ones. "Understand?"

Her eyes sparkled lightly with amusement, but Kagome repeated the information. "However," she suddenly added, "beware of the others."

Hiei's eyes flashed to Kurama before retraining his gaze on Kagome. "What do you mean? What others?"

She smiled sadly. "That too is one of my questions. I have many more questions for them too."

Kurama nodded towards Hiei. "Are you still up for this? If Kagome doesn't know who these others are they could be dangerous."

"Or it can be nothing more than her imaginary friends left over from the darkness." Hiei snorted in disgust. "Hn. I'll chance it."

"Very well." Kurama nodded, stepping away from them. "I'll be outside if you need anything." He left, closing the door behind.

Hiei glanced at Kagome. "I'm removing my bandana; I have third eye known as a Jagan." As he spoke, he was removing his bandana. The purple eye opened, staring intently at the woman. He hated having to talk so much, but he wanted to make sure that Kagome was completely fine with the process. Even though she continued to wear the wards, her power had flared on several occasions, leaving small burns on any who had demon blood in their veins and usually took days to heal if Kagome didn't heal them.

Kagome's power flares seemed to coincide with her becoming startled. It wouldn't do if Hiei startled her in some fashion and her energy flared out. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'm going to have you look into the Jagan and relax. You're going to have to quiet your mind and lower your mental defense. You needn't drop them completely, just enough to allow me access. Understood?" He waited until the woman had done as he had instructed before speaking again. Once he could sense her mind open to him, he quickly, gently entered it. "I'm going into your mind now," he stated with both mind and voice.

...

Hiei felt like he was falling into a void… into a black abyss. Initially, he had to will himself pass her mental defenses; her energy seemed to suck the warmth from his mental being. It felt like a despair so great that it threatened to devour his very being, it was something he was familiar with on a similar level and was able to force himself through. Then, the feeling changed when he entered a 'warm spot'. He felt warm everywhere, almost too hot and he felt emotions he'd only dreamed about. He felt happy… truly happy and loved and he had a sense of belonging.

Passing through the warm spot faster then he was able to comprehend his new emotions, the cold despair settled over him once more. After the sensations the warm spot had caused to bloom within him, the despair felt heavier and more taxiing. With a snarl of anger, Hiei gritted his teeth and force the warmer feeling to the back of his mind before allowing the despair to take hold of him. At least despair he knew how to handle.

He was falling, or at least he thought he was. Suddenly, a white floor appeared in front of him and he was set gently on his feet. Cautiously, Hiei looked around his surroundings. He was on an empty plain, the white floor stretching out around him in every direction. Every direction faded into darkness. "Why am I even surprised?" Hiei sighed. "I should have expected hidden traps and tricks in a mind that was locked away in darkness for so long."

Choosing a direction, Hiei began walking. As he continued walking, he slowly began to acknowledge that he wasn't alone. He was become more aware of the sounds that lurked just out of sight. He could hear scurrying of claws on the hard floor; the sounds of scales rubbing together. He even heard the sounds of a multitude of muffled footsteps and whispered words. The words were quiet and faint, but he swore he heard "friend" and "pass" and "guide" in those cryptic voices.

Stopping, he re-examine his situation. Every two hundred feet, he'd changed directions and still had discovered nothing. He'd even tried using him flame to shed some light on the owners of the sounds but the only thing he saw was more darkness.

He had to rethink his options; he was getting nowhere wondering around in the dark, but if these whisper where willing to help, why not let them? "I hear you whispering out there." Hiei stated plainly. "Cowards. Why not show yourself? Why hide?"

Everything went silent for a long second, before a multitude of voices boomed. Some voices screamed, some cried, while others begged and pleaded – a few were even laughing hysterically, but they were all saying help. In that instant, he distantly felt his physical body flinch at the sheer volume of voices echoing in his head. Suddenly, he was aware of individual voices arguing.

"We must help him! He was allowed here!" The voice sounded female and fierce.

"No!" Another voice growled though this voice was male. "We should keep him." He chuckled. "She does not control us."

A third voice joined the conversation, this one also sounded male in tone as well. "All we wish is for peace. Aren't you tired of this fighting yet?"

"Then perhaps _you_ should surrender to _me__?_ I will do as I wish!" the first male voice replied darkly. Hisses, grunts, and growls of agreement followed his statement.

The female spoke again; her voice carried a warrior's note. "Don't get us wrong, we may be tired of fighting, but we'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Even more answering voices' roared to this announcement.

Hiei listened to the conversation. These voices weren't figments of Kagome's imagination like everyone had originally thought. He could feel an uncountable number of consciousness's pressing down on his form, demanding access to his own mind.

"Don't give in Hiei."

He jumped, whirling around looking for the owner of the voice. Hiei could have sworn those words had been whispered directly into his ear.

"Don't be frightened I'm a friend."

He recognized the voice of the second male in the early conversation. "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled softly. "I am but a humble monk. But that is of no importance now. You must go beyond this plain to the next before you too are forever caught in this cursed battle." The voice paused as battle cries rose into the empty air. "Hiei, I will send you a guide. Her name is Kirara and she will bring you some place safer."

"Kirara?" As the name fell from Hiei's lips, a golden fire sprang from the darkness. A nekomata appeared in her full form, roaring. She moved gracefully towards him, but not without haste.

"Hurry Kirara!" the voice called urgently. "You will ride on her back to safety. Now, whatever you do, do not interfere with the battle. To do so would trap you here for eternity. Do not engage no matter what the circumstance is. Do you understand?"

"Why? Why would I be stuck here?" Hiei suddenly asked. "I've come looking for answers and all I find is puzzles." He had never had patience for puzzles. Actually, patience had been one of his learned traits instead of an inherited one, unlike Kurama.

The voice was silent for several moments as the clash of weapons echoed around him; the nekomata was beside him now, waiting. When the voice spoke finally, he sounded winded from battle, "Patience, friend, and everything you need, will be revealed. Now GO!" The force of the last word spoken, sent Hiei sliding back until he was practically leaning against the nekomata.

Hiei snorted at the treatment but hopped onto the cat's back. "Drop me and it's your death" he threatened as he secured his grip in her warm fur.

The cat snorted with, what could only been, indignity before leaping into the air. It took no longer then a second before the white floor vanished. Looking over the cat's shoulder, his eyes widened. He could see the battle no, war raging beneath him. Countless demons and humans were battling each other over miles of land. His eyes drift over the landscape below until his attention was caught by a young man wearing a purple monk garb. His right hand stretched up before him as his foes were being sucked towards him only to disappear into his hand.

The monk caught his eye and smiled victoriously before shouting "Ride well, friend, let Kirara be your guide. She won't steer you wrong!" Then, he disappeared in a rush of demons that came up behind him.

Ripping his eyes from the monk's position, he was nearly side-swiped by a giant boomerang on his right. It sprinkled fresh blood over his entire being as it sliced through a demon. On the boomerang's return flight, the cat glided over it with a feline's grace. Hiei's eyes followed the weapon until it returned to its owner.

The owner was a female in a black, skin tight suit with pink armor that caught the massive weapon with a practiced ease, though it pushed her back several feet. She had a fierce look on her face that made Hiei think she was going to attack again. It caught him off guard when, not only did she shout out to them, but that he recognized her voice from the beginning of the battle. "Ride true Kirara! Ride hard, for now you ride for Kagome!"

The cat below him roared in response to the woman's encouragements and Hiei felt Kirara's determination increased. Hiei suddenly realized that there were shouts of encouragement rising up from everywhere below him, drowning out the shouts for failure.

They were in a steep climb now, from where Hiei had fallen from, the battle nothing more than a ghostly image below. However, they weren't alone. Kirara was tense, her fur standing on edge. Something wasn't right and very quickly it became apparent what.

A deep, thick violet cloud bellowed towards them. "It's behind us," Hiei all but growled to the cat. He felt her chest rumble in response before she threw more energy into her climb. However, her climb leveled out with a growl of frustration. Looking above his head, Hiei realized that a second cloud formed above them.

"Damn it!" Hiei cursed as Kirara snapped violently to the left, nearly throwing him from her back. She avoided the mass of clouds that shot down in a beam from the gathered mass above their heads.

Quickly Hiei righted and tightened his legs around Kirara's just as another jet of sickly colored clouds lashed out, forcing the cat to whip sharply right. Again he was nearly thrown from nekomata's back. Having no previous experience with riding any sort of beast, Hiei was having some difficulties finding the proper grip that wouldn't hinder Kirara's movement but would stop him from being thrown around like a drag doll.

Just as he felt like he was getting the hang of riding Kirara through her wild movements, she paused panting heavily. Had he not been a fire demon, Kirara's fur would have been uncomfortably hot from her excursion.

A low growl escaped Hiei as he glanced around them. They were completely surrounded by the sickly purple clouds. Slowly the clouds washed over them like oil. He felt Kirara struggled uncomfortably as the clouds washed up her body. Quickly, the cloud snaked up, completely covering Kirara as another cloud crashed down on Hiei's head.

Even with his eyes open, Hiei could see nothing. If he hadn't felt the nekomata's warm fur beneath him, he would have thought he was alone.

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" A voice chimed almost innocently. It was the other male's voice from the beginning of the battle. "Why? If it isn't a forbidden child, how wonderful" the voice purred.

A demon melted out of the violet cloud clad in a baboon fur. "I can get you the answers you seek, forbidden one," the demon purred. "I can grant you access to anything you want."

Hiei snorted. As tempting as it was he didn't trust the demon. "Hn."

The demon merely cocked his head beneath his baboon fur. "Ahh," he sighed, as a child would when told no. "But there so much I can offer you. Power? Riches? Anything you desire, I can give you." His voice was like silk as he held out his hand. "Just take my hand."

Distantly, he felt his physical form choke as if being suffocated. He felt his mental appearance flicker as his true being fought against blacking out. "Damn it, what going on?"

The demon began laughing hysterically. "Now I give you a choice, come with me or die!" He looked as if he gone insane. His face twisted into a wild smile, even as his eyes flashed with a crazed light from beneath his baboon robe.

...

Kurama and Yukina were waiting outside the door to Kagome's room when they heard something heavy hit the floor. Rushing in, they found Hiei on the floor gasping for air.

"Hiei! What's wrong?" Yukina asked as she knelt beside her twin. She gasped softly realizing the Hiei was still in his trance. With Kurama beside her, Yukina quickly did a once over and was confused when she could detect nothing unusual.

"Kurama, I don't understand. What's wrong with Hiei?" Yukina asked her voice full of worry. Hiei was still struggling to breath and his breaths seemed to be shortening.

Kurama merely shook his head, just as helpless as she was. "I do not know." As far as he knew, there was no way to break the trance they were in. Even if he knew of a way, he wouldn't. Physic connections were delicate and the side effects of breaking that connection wouldn't be worth the risk. "If we interfere with their connection it could destroy their minds" Kurama stated, looking at Yukina.

"Then we should make him comfortable at least" Yukina stated. "Will you get a pillow and blanket?" Brushing the hair from Hiei's face Yukina stayed by her brother's side as Kurama fetched the items she'd requested.

...

Within Kagome's mind, Hiei growled at the demon. "What are you doing to me?" He watched as his hand flickered. He was becoming more aware of his physical body's struggles even as his vision flickered. Vaguely, he was aware of Kurama and Yukina surrounding his physical body.

The demon laughed again. "My miasma is as lethal here as it is in the physical world! Now make your choice."

Again he growled in defiance. "I choose death." He may not have been able to see Kirara but he heard her roar in defiance as well.

...

In the physical realm, Kurama froze for an instant as Hiei stopped breathing and his life force began to dim. "Hiei!"

"I will not allow you to take another life!" Kurama looked up at Kagome as her word sliced through the air, with a fierceness that shocked him. In the time that she'd been at the temple, he'd never her heard such conviction, or emotion for that matter, from the small woman. He watched as the ruby wards that adorned her body began to glow an angry, bright red as her energy swirled around her and began flowing out of her petite form. "You won't take an innocent life, Naraku!" Her energy engulfed Hiei like a blanket.

The only thing Yukina and Kurama could do was take step back and let Kagome's energy do what it will.

"Kurama?" Yukina asked, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Kurama merely shook his head in response. There was nothing that neither of could do but wait and watch.

...

Hiei felt his life force flicker and his vision began to darken, when he heard Kagome's voice. It was different from her normal emotionless tone. Her voice was so full of emotion, he almost didn't recognize it. "I will not allow you to take another life!" He could feel her power rising and suddenly he saw light in the thick miasma. Watching carefully through his fading vision as the light bright and pure began eating away the miasma.

The demon snarled viciously. "No, you are weak human! You will not defeat me! I will have his body!" He sent a wave of poison towards the light.

For a moment, Hiei watched as the light dimmed and slowly began to fade. It felt as if she was going to give up and allow him to be devoured by the poison. He wouldn't have blamed her if she did considering he'd made his opinion on her release clear. He had told her on several occasions that she should have been left in the darkness of the dungeon… to suffer… that it would have been easier on everyone if she hadn't been found.

So, no, he wouldn't blame her if she decide to give up and allow this demon to take his life.

"You won't take another innocent life, Naraku!" Her words echoed clearly in the darkness before the dimming light flared with new life… a powerful life that completely washed the miasma away. Even as the miasma vanished he was aware of his body being wrapped in Kagome's power. Her energy was completely destroying the miasma.

Hiei felt his physical body gasp for air as his mental form stabilized.

Underneath him, Kirara purred happily and continued her upwards journey with a new strength and determination. Her fatigue was forgotten as she climbed away from Naraku and his deadly poison.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Edited though not completely perfect. Hope you enjoy!

Edited by Panther Moon

Chapter 3

Discoveries beneath the Mind

Part 2

Kirara's goal had been, what Hiei had dubbed, the 'warm spot' in Kagome's mental barriers. This plain was completely different from the last. The ground was a lush green grass and colorful flowers dotted the landscape. A gentle breeze pushed a couple white clouds across a bright blue sky. In the center of the meadow, a massive tree grew.

It's massive branches was covered in dark green leafs and mingled throughout the dense greenery were silver orbs sparkling in the unearthly light. When the wind rustle the tree's leafs, a lovely chime of bells filled the air.

Hiei slid off Kirara's back just as she landed. He felt a surge of energy as the cat transformed into a smaller… cuter form. She brushed against his leg, purring.

"Yes, it does feel… welcoming here." Kirara purred louder in response. "Where to now?" He allowed the cat to jump onto his shoulder and waited while she got comfortable. Then, once comfortable, she meowed and used her nose to point towards the tree. "I should have guessed."

As they walked together, the feeling of peace and acceptance only grew stronger with each step that brought them closer to the tree. It was a surreal experience for Hiei.

Being alone all his life: had left a void in his soul that craved these emotions and the security this plain offered him. It made him want to lie down in the sweet smelling grass and bask in the sensation. However, his determination and a little persuasion from Kirara every now and then, Hiei finally reached the base of the massive tree.

Kirara slowly uncurled herself from her cozy position with a big yawn and a stretch. With a small meow, she quickly jumped into the tree. Two branches up, she paused in her trek to look down at Hiei and meowed again. _'Follow'_, she seemed to be saying.

"I'm coming." Now that he was actually at the tree, the warm sensations faded into a tingle that seemed to brush along the edge of his senses never fully leaving him. "I'm assuming the feelings coming from the tree are some sort of defense?"

Kirara paused long enough to nod her head in affirmative before continuing upwards.

They climbed for a short time; Kirara would stop every couple of branches and stare into one of the many silver orbs that were scattered around them. But each time she would grumble half-hearted to herself before continuing her search. Finally, near the top of the tree, she looked into an orb and meowed in triumph. Being careful, she tapped it with her paw, sending a clear, soft note through the clearing.

Gently, Hiei plucked the silver orb from the branch. It was soft, almost velvety to the touch, but yet the surface was hard and reflective. Holding the orb at eye level, he concentrated on the shadows flicking across the surface. It wasn't long before shadows became images. Slowly, flashes of images began running together into short stories.

...

_Through Kagome's eyes he watched as she went to a 20th century high school, just as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara had. She had human friends… she lived on a shrine… she had a little brother, a mother… a crazy, loving grandfather…_ Hiei chuckled lightly to himself as an image of an old man throwing fake wards at unsuspecting people flashed by. _She felt fear at being drug down the old well and through time... confusion when…_ Hiei pushed through the fog, fighting for clarity in such old memories. Then, the fog seemed to lift and the pictures began flowing once more, but at a different stage. The feel seemingly matured some.

_There had been battles… death… destruction… But there was laugher… joy… love… as well._ Hiei's eyes widened. The monk and the woman from the battle…

_Miroku…_

_Sango…_

Yes, those were their names. He realized that Kagome knew them, cared for them as if they were her own family. They had travelled for many years together and shared much laughter and just as much sorrow.

_A fox kit… Shippou… her kit… Kirara on Sango's shoulder… Bathing in the hot springs… Chasing Miroku away..._

_Laugher…_

_Joy…_

_Freedom…_

Something seemed to be… missing or rather forgotten in these happy times.

The images blurred momentarily before the mood of the stories changed.

_Golden, cocky eyes… a flash of silver hair… a red outfit…_ Inuyasha.

The name pulled at his… her heart strings. Inuyasha's image brought so many confusing emotions bubbling through the meadow. The images continued:

_Inuyasha holding a woman… kissing…_

_Sadness…_

_Despair…_

_Understanding…_

The images began changing… maturing even more…

_Naraku…destruction… deaths… so many battles… so many deaths… countless… Shikon…_

Hiei's eyes narrowed as the name 'Shikon' entered his mind. He had heard the rumors of it when he was young.

_The final battle… death… blood… sadness… but not the end…_

He felt her desperation as the images flashed before him. The same images that had taken place on the deeper plain were being replayed. He was aware of her anxiety, fears, hopes and dreams as the battle played out. Watching as she called for reinforcements; Hiei felt her hope crumple, when Inuyasha didn't appear.

_Tears falling on blood stained dirt… fighting… pain and blood…_

_Hiei watched as she threw her own emotions into the wind as she let out a war cry. "Naraku! Return the Shikon!"_

_Laugher. "Never, my priestess! The Shikon no Tama is MINE!"_

"_No, the jewel will never… has never been yours! I'm__it's__guardian." Her energy was swirling around her, amazingly full of emotion and raw power. Even as everyone around her fought… fought for vengeance… fought for honor… fought for their future… she smiled sadly as tears fell down her cheeks. She stared down at Naraku. "I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm 21 years old and I've accepted the responsibilities that come with the title of Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."_

_She paused. "I can't keep letting you stand in my way." Tears slid down her checks, her hand reaching for her half of the jewel._'I wish this would all stop. I don't want to lose any of them,' Kagome thought.

Hiei watch as the two halves of the jewel, only meters from each other, start to glow. _'An unintended wish.'_ Hiei observed thoughtfully. Watching, as the two halves the jewel pulsed with two distinctive energies, purity and evil, Hiei watched as the halves flew towards each other. The separate energies fought for dominancy as the jewel became whole again.

Sitting on the edge of his tree branch, Hiei found himself hoping that the pure energy would conquer the darkness even as he knew it wouldn't. The wish, though unintended, had been tainted with a selfish desire for the fighting to end… her desire for peace.

Against all his hoping, the tainted energy engulfed the small pebble._"Y__ou're __wish sh__a__ll be granted!"_ The voice had been summed by the jewel boomed over the battle noise. Hiei watched as every fighter stopped to stare at the stone, floating high above everyone heads' as it emitted an eerie, tainted glow. The glow brightened, engulfing everyone and everything in its unearthly, black light.

When the light faded, nothing was left except Kagome. The light surrounding her was bright and pure. The jewel was securely in her hand as she surveyed the now empty country side.

Hiei could feel the horror filling the meadow as Kagome stared at her hand that held the jewel. '_What have you done?_' Kagome thought.

"_We have done nothing you did not ask of us. We stopped the fighting as you asked and we have ensured that you'll lose no one ever__again." The__jewels voice bombed through the clearing._

"_Where is… where is everyone?"_

Hiei's eyes widened when the jewel answered; _"Within you. You shall never lose anyone close to you again…"_

...

Hiei's physical eyes snapped opened surprising everyone around him. He couldn't remember leaving Kagome's mind or being removed by any force that he could recall.

"What happened?" his voice sounded hoarse even in his own ears.

"Dude, you've been in that trance for almost a week!" Kuwabara's voiced boomed while the carrot-top offer him a glass of water.

He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until the glass was in front of him. Quickly, he snatched the glass from Kuwabara and downed the liquid in a couple greedy gulps before handing the glass back. "Thanks." He hadn't even realized he'd spoken the acknowledging word.

Kuwabara shared a quick glance with everyone in the room before nodding. "Umm… Yeah, no problem…" In all the time Kuwabara had known the fire demon, not once had he heard him say anything to express his gratitude. "Hey, Hiei?" He waited until Hiei was looking at him before continuing. "You ok? What happened in there?"

"Hn. Where is she?" Hiei questioned.

It was Kurama who answered. "Kagome's in her room, resting. She woke up several hours before you, though she didn't say anything."

Hiei nodded.

"So, what did you find out?" Yusuke asked, breaking the silence. "Anything useful?"

Closing his eyes, he rested his head against wall with a sigh. After several second, he decided on what to say. "It's difficult to explain. I didn't discover all the answers."

"Ok," Yusuke glanced at Kurama, then Kuwabara. "So what did you figure out?" They were all curious about what had occurred during adventure through Kagome's mind. After all, the Hiei sitting in front of them seemed more… peaceful.

Again Hiei fell silent, thinking. "She went to high school in this time. She is human. She is an adopted mother. She is a sister. She is a daughter. She has lost everything…" he trailed off. He felt like he was betraying her trust, her innermost secrets that he wasn't sure she even remembered. It was a feeling he had never felt before after extracting information from someone.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed in unison.

"How?" Kurama asked.

The hybrid shrugged. "I know nothing about 'how's' or 'why's'. I simply know what I know." He paused, before adding; "I am certain that I know nothing about how she ended up in the dungeon… at least not yet."

Kurama's eyebrow shot up. "You're planning on going back into her mind?" When Hiei simply shrugged Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You realized that you nearly died and we don't know why! Your body felt pain when you were in that woman's mind and to make matters worse you were in there for several days. We didn't know when or if you were coming back to us." He sighed. "All I'm saying is we were worried about you and there was nothing we could do for you while you were in there."

Everyone was silent after Kurama's outburst.

After several minutes of tense silence, Hiei spoke carefully. "Initially, yes, there were some minor issues…"

"No shit…" Yusuke muttered.

Pointedly, Hiei glared at the head detective before continuing. "However, her mind is completely stable considering the situation she's in. The passage of time is hard to determine while in another mind, especially one as vast as hers."

"Ok, that's cool and all, but you almost died!" Yusuke stated matter-of-factly.

"You're point?"

"Well, how did that happen?"

Hiei merely shrugged. "I was attacked."

"So, Kagome attacked you?" Kuwabara questioned. "Why would she do that?"

Hiei shook his head. "No, it wasn't her. It was one of the 'others' she often speaks of."

"Ok, so an alter ego attacked. How do you know it won't happen again?" Kuwabara questioned. "How many alter egos does she have?"

Holding back a growl of frustration, Hiei corrected his teammate. "No, not alter egos but literally others. They have their own personalities, their own energies, their own souls."

Kurama spoke up. "If that's the case, perhaps it's time we give Koenma an update."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So here another chapter… I will admit that it was surprisingly tricky for some reason…

Thanks for all the reviews! I very much appreciate them, keep it up!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

**Flickers of Shadows**

Kurama had set up a meeting with Koenma on Friday so they had a week to mill around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara often trained when Kuwabara wasn't attending class at the local university. Kurama spent most of his time reading in Genkai's old library or speaking with whoever was wondering the halls at the time. While Hiei did what Hiei did best, though his routine was often interrupted by Kagome who would talk quietly with him.

Kagome had changed since the apparition had navigated her mind. She appeared more at peace, though saddened. Her energy had brightened considerable and it no longer held a sapping coldness, but a warm accepting feeling now. The energy had even brightened in color, going from a pale, ghostly pinkish-white to a soft, glowing pink.

"Hello Kagome," Kurama stated pleasantly as he spotted the miko sitting on the edge of the walk, looking out into the garden.

With a warm smile on her lips, Kagome replied with a soft "hello".

"How are you doing? You've been quietly lately." It had gone unnoticed by him that Kagome had become very distant from himself, Yusuke and even Boton when she had come by early in the week.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior Kurama. I've had many things on my mind since Hiei… was in my mind." Her smile saddened slightly as she returned her gaze towards the garden.

It didn't go unnoticed that her eyes looked over the garden towards the tree line where Hiei had disappeared earlier that morning. "You misunderstand, I'm merely concerned for you wellbeing. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you." They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Kagome spoke up. "Kurama, could you get some information for me?"

"What type of information?"

"Well, would you be able to found the whereabouts of someone for me? Or if he's no longer alive, found out what happen to him?"

Plucking a rose bud from his hair, Kurama manipulated it with his energy causing it to bloom. "I could, though I will admit tracking is not my specialty. Hiei would be better equipped for the first half of your request." He offered the rose to Kagome and he gently set it in her hand.

Kagome smile warmly at the rose as she ceased the petals with her thumb. "I'm aware of that and I have asked him. He told me 'no' to put it civilly."

"I see. May I ask why he was against you finding out this information." He was curious now. It didn't surprise him that Hiei decline Kagome's request, what did was how strongly Kagome implied he'd declined her request.

Kagome chuckled softly. "I understand Kurama, so I'll explain." She would never intentionally pit teammate against each other. "Hiei refused me because he believes that when I receive this information that I'll back slide in my recovery. However, these questions have been bothering me for 500 years and I need closure. I need to know." Blue eyes meant Kurama emerald eyes with a stubbornness that surprised him.

Kurama nodded in understanding. He could relate to wanting closure. "Tell me more about who you want me to find and I'll see what I can do. However, I ask one thing in return." When he was sure she had her complete attention he continued. "I would like to learn more about you. I want to know who you were before you came here, before the dungeon. This is my price for what you ask."

Kagome's eyes hardened into a steely blue color as thought about his terms, before they softened. "I agree to your terms considering it would nearly be impossible for you not to learn more about me if you are to complete my request. I want you to find a half-demon named Inuyasha and/or an undead woman by the name of Kikyo. Inuyasha was my first love and he vanished right after the Final Battle started. He promised to be there, he promised to protect me until Naraku was dead, but he just vanished when I needed him most."

"And what of this Kikyo? How does she tie into this?" Kurama watched as Kagome's eyes darkened slightly with sadness.

"Kikyo is Inuyasha first love and my incarnation. She was returned to life by a witch and holds half my soul. She planned on taking him to hell after the battle." She paused to take a deep breath. "However, I know they didn't go to hell that day; the other half my soul was never returned." Resting her palm on her chest, Kagome's face saddened with a sense of incompleteness.

If she didn't have Kurama's full attention before, she did now. "You only have a half of soul?" He had never heard of such a thing and considering how powerful she was now, he wondered how much more she'd be with a full soul. "How?"

She smiled softly, but answered, "Well to put it simply me and Kikyo fought over it and simply put; we're both stubborn womem. We ended up ripping my soul in half. I was lucky that my soul was large enough to handle the division with hardly any side effects. Kikyo actually received only a portion large enough to regain her personality and mobility of her false body though she had to sustain herself with souls of human maidens."

"You seem to have gained a lot of knowledge," Kurama commented off-handedly as he digested the information he'd received. "I should be able to find something with everything you've proved, though it'll take me a couple days to get back to you with any details."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "It's been 500 years, a couple more days shouldn't matter."

Kurama stood. "I'll get started tomorrow on the search."

"Oh, before you go, there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"It's about Kikyo. You should know that she was powerful miko when I knew her and she despised demons. She was very skilled with the bow and arrow and she had complete control of her energy. Also, about Inuyasha; he's a half dog demon. He has a sword named Tessiaga. Do not be fooled by the sword's appearance for it looks like a battered, rusty blade. It, however, transforms into a large fang-blade that is very powerful."

"I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything else I should know?" He waited several seconds, but Kagome's attention was back on the garden and the tree line in the distance. Their conversation had come to an end.

Hiei's Jagan glowed softly as it closed. He had witness Kagome and Kurama's whole conversation and he was pissed. How dare she go behind his back! Granted, he had told her to find someone else, but he hadn't expected her to go to Kurama; maybe the old woman or his sister but never Kurama. He didn't trust the fox with Kagome, considering who she was. He knew the fox spirit within the red head could never allow the jewel to slip through his fingers on the simple fact that he was a collector of artifacts. He knew that in the past, Kurama had collected several powerful artifacts from missions and simple written them off as destroyed when presenting the paperwork to Koenma. Since neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara ever looked over the paperwork, Koenma knew nothing. And he hadn't bothered speaking up because he simply didn't care, but now…

With a deep sigh, he made his decision. He would wait and watch. If things seemed to be getting out of hand, he'd step in, but until then he'd wait patiently. Deep down, he hoped that even if Kurama figured out who she was and what she possibly possessed he'd leave it. Unfortunately his instinct told him that you may have taken the fox from his body, but the nature of the fox is always in the spirit and Kurama was a thief and collector.

He snorted, but then again why should he care what happened to her? She was not his responsibility.

"_Kagome, sweetheart, come on! You can do it." _A young woman's face appeared in Hiei's mind, filling him with a loving warmth and excitement.

Quickly, Hiei shook his head to trying rid himself of the unwanted memory. But the memory had him in its grasp and he found himself looking through Kagome's eyes once more.

"_Kagome, sweetheart, come on! You can do it!" The young woman's… mother's… voice was full of pride and excitement as he… Kagome took her first steps. _

_He felt Kagome's unbridled excitement and toddler fearlessness as she took her first, unsteady steps. She had a toddler's pride as she stepped towards her mother cooing. She never felt any fear, even as she began to teeter perilously to one side as she lost her balance._

_She didn't have time to hit the ground before strong, gentle arm snatched her up. Then she was staring into warm, loving brown eyes. "That's my big girl," mother laughed kindly, "You did it! You took her first steps!"_

_Kagome laughed in response and clapped her hands. She was filled with a happiness that only a young toddler could understand._

As the memory fade, Hiei was left to deal with the raw emotions that were left. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he scowled at himself. Perhaps it was all these memories… these emotions that made him feel protective of Kagome. Maybe it was because he'd watched her grow up through her memories.

Whatever it was, he would not allow anything to harm Kagome; least of all, Kurama, with his stupidity.

In the meantime, he had some things to attend to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First things first… thank you to everyone who review.

I also wanted to give a special thanks to Diane (Guest) who pointed out up several of my errors and spelling in my last chapter. Thank you.

Ok sooo, this chapter didn't quiet go as planned… but I hope you enjoy! Please review. Remember all reviews are welcome!

**Chapter 5**

**Shimmers of Light**

It was Friday morning.

They had appointment with Koenma in a couple hours. They were going back to the Spirit World, which was something Kagome had mixed feeling about. She had been imprisoned in Spirit World dungeon for so long she had really no urge to return now that she had felt the sun sweet rays on her skin. However, it was Koenma she would be seeing, the young godling who had freed her from her prison and sent her into the light. Kagome realized the godling was the only reason she had agreed to return to Spirit World; she owed Koenma at least that much for her freedom.

Hiei still hadn't return to the Temple as Kagome continued waiting by the garden. She was curiosity what the apparition was up too, considering the last time they had spoken to each other, Hiei had been quiet unhappy with the discussion. The only thing she could think of was that Hiei was unhappy with her decisions in asking Kurama for his assistance. She had sensed Hiei watching a she had spoken with Kurama.

However, she had sensed the Jagan's faint presence on several occasions since Hiei disappearance. It brought a small smile to her lips knowing that Hiei, though he wasn't here physically, still took the time to check on them. She missed his silent companionship and their small talks. Yes, she often spoke with the others but it wasn't the same. The others became impatient and though they never showed it, she could feel it over coming there auras' like a disease. There was one exception and that was Yukina, whose aura always held nothing but patience and warmth.

She specially missed their conversations. Hiei always seemed to know how to tell her about her memories while still allowing her the joy of remembering them herself. He would often give her a certain phrase or word that would trigger a flood of happy memories. His eyes always seemed to glitter as she would smile at the happy memories and she could feel the hate in his aura dull in those moments. In the darkness of the nights, Hiei would sit in her window sill as the unhappy memories assaulted her mind. It was on these nights that Hiei's hate would feed her own and her energy would pulse a deep, darkened pink beneath her ruby wards.

"Kagome here's some food." Yukina sat down beside Kagome, setting the tray of food between them. "You must be nervous about returning to Spirit World."

Picking up the bowl of fruit from the tray, Kagome set it careful in her lap before answering. "Yes that would be the right emotion I'm feeling." She smiled warmly as she set a banana on her tongue as flavor overwhelmed her tasted buds. "These flavors are wonderful."

Yukina smiled in return. "I'm glad you enjoy the fruit. Did you know that it was all picked from the forest?" Pointing at a green slice, she stated, "I highly recommend this one. Kurama helped me grow these. There normally only found in the Demon World, they're called a Water Glut Fruit. They're very juicy."

Kagome picked the slice up and slipped it in her mouth. The warm, surprised expression caused Yukina to giggle softly.

"So what do you think? Sweet and juicy huh?" Yukina's eyes sparkled with pride and joy as Kagome agreed with her.

"Yes, they are very sweet and juicy."

The sat in comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly drift higher in the sky. Slowly, the food on the tray vanished as both girls snacked the morning away.

"He'll be back, you know?" Yukina broke the silence. "It helps pass the time if you keep busy or at least I find that it helps."

Kagome was quiet for a moment longer. "Do you need help with anything?" Yukina smiled brightly before nodding.

"Of course!"

Before Kagome knew it, it was one o'clock and everyone was stepping through the portal that had appeared that would take them to Koenma's office. Kurama and Kuwabara had already stepped through the portal, when Yukina stepped up beside Kagome.

"I could always come with you if you want? If that would make you more comfortable, I'd gladly join you."

Kagome smiled warmly as she grasped the ice maiden's hands. "Thank you, but no. I have to face this alone."

"And besides I won't let anything happen to her. I still haven't beaten you at Immortal Combat yet," Yusuke winked at both women. "Besides, you're a way better player than Kuwabara." He swung his arms over both Yukina's and Kagome's shoulders, as they smiled warmly up at him. He did notice that Kagome was still tense.

"Listen Kags," it was the nickname she had been given, "I won't allow no one to lock you back up again." He released the girls and stepped toward the portal and held his hand towards the miko. "So, come on. Let's get this over with and then we'll come back and enjoy the sun some more." Yusuke grinned warmly, waiting.

Looking at the half-demon for a moment, Kagome smiled, stepping forward while placing hand in Yusuke's. "It is time." She allowed Yusuke to guide her through the portal.

"I'm glad to see you could join us." Koenma's voice dripped with sarcasm as Yusuke came through the portal, guiding Kagome. "Ah, Kagome you are looking well."

Kagome was indeed looking better. Her skin was no longer a transparent, sickly white but a healthy light sun-kissed color. With Yukina's delicious cooking, her cheeks were no longer sunken but full. Her hair was a glossy black that had developed some body. Her eyes, in Koenma's opinion, had changed the most. They were no longer a dull, lifeless blue but several hues of blue that seemed to dance with her emotions.

"Well, it good to see all of you are well; now let's get down to business." Koenma leaned back in his chair. "I heard you've made some progress."

"Yep she's starting to remember who she truly is." Yusuke answered. "Nothing important, just some birthdays, names, favorite colors… You know the basics. So can we go now?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "As informational as you've been Yusuke, I was speaking with Kagome." He turned his attention towards Kagome again. "Would you mind enlighten me on everything you've learned?"

Kagome moved uncomfortably under Koenma's friendly gaze. "It's much like Yusuke told you. I'm really only remembering personal information. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kagome. Right, Koenma?" Kuwabara pointedly shot a glare at Koenma. "Right?"

"Of course." Koenma responded through a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure Kagome's doing the best she can." He scratched the back of his head. "But there still other issues that need to be discussed."

They all nodded for Koenma to continue.

"Well, I spoke to my father vaguely about this case. He said that he had passed the case up due to the sensitive of the case, but that was all. He said that he'd never even spoken with you." Koenma directed the last sentence towards Kagome. "I asked what he'd meant by 'sensitive' but he'd simply told me that I'd realize when I was older, and the conversation had been dropped." He shrugged, fiddling with his pencil.

Everyone was silent until Kagome spoke up. "I'm sorry I can't remember, but I sure if you give me more time, I will. When I do, we'll get everything straightened out." She smiled gently as her fingers picked at her kimono in a nervous gesture.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, this isn't your fault. If anything, you're the victim here and I want you to have the justice you deserve." For a moment, Koenma actually looked like a true leader. "If there's nothing else, then you are all dismissed."

A portal appeared near the back of the room and everyone started filing through the portal. Kagome was the last one to enter the portal. She paused before she stepped through, looking back at Koenma.

"I know I don't remember coming to Spirit World, but I'm certain that I spoke with your father. I don't physically have the memory, but something deep inside me tells me that I _did_ speak with Yami…"

Koenma replied with a simple "ok" before he watched Kagome disappear through the swirling portal.

Hiei was waiting as Kagome stepped through the portal. It surprised everyone, that Hiei had two others with him.

The first was an older woman who had short, neat black hair. She wore a simple flower spotted house dress. Her brown eyes seemed to have blue sheen to them. Those eyes seemed to swim with emotion as she looked over the group, her eyes stilling as they landed on Kagome's form.

The second looked to be a younger teenage boy. He wore a navy blue school uniform; he looked as if he came directly from school. His black hair was wild, though his bangs framed his brownish purple eyes. Those eyes gleamed with barely contained excitement.

"Who are they?" Yusuke questioned the fire demon.

"Quiet Detective, this is none of your concern." He sent a glare towards the half-demon before turning a softer look towards Kagome. She had made her way to the front of group and was now looking at the two strangers intently. "Do you know who they are?" Hiei asked.

Kagome stared for only a moment longer, before her eyes lit up with recognition. "Mama? Souta?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper. It was enough though. The boy, Souta, quickly rushed Kagome, throwing his arms around her.

"Sis! I've missed you sooo much!" He sobbed as Kagome's arms gently wrapped her arms around him. She held him as only an older sibling can hold a younger one.

Finally, the older woman joined the boy. "It's good to have you back, Kagome." She kissed Kagome on the forehead before engulfed both her children in a hug that only a mother could provide.

Everyone slowly drifted away to give the little reunited family some privacy.

"Good job, Shorty. I didn't realize you had it in you to be nice." Kuwabara walked by, thumping Hiei on the back as he went.

Hiei merely snorted in response, his eyes never leaving the small family.

"That was very sweet Hiei," Yukina stepped beside the dark apparition. "Where did you find them?"

"I followed her memory. She lives in Edo and she knows the town very well." Hiei eyes softened as he looked at his sister. It always amazed him how different they were for twins.

"Do you think they'll help her uncover more of her memories?"

"We can hope…"

Yukina smiled brightly before turning her attention towards the small family. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

That was the first night that Kagome sat at the table to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**So here it is. Thank you to everyone who's review or added me to alerts/follows. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Revealed and Revelation's**

**Part 1**

Several weeks after the Higurashi reunion, Kagome found herself sitting across from Hiei with his Jagan uncovered.

"Are you certain you want this Kagome?" Hiei questioned cautiously. Since he'd started assisting with the miko's memory retrieval, she had always had questions. She had questions when the joyful memories would end suddenly, or when an important conversation would seem to dim out certain words and phrases. During the midnight hour, he would place a barrier around the room and feed her the gruesome truths that surrounded those happy memories.

He would trigger the memories from the being, allowing her the happiness before the fear, and sometime pain, would come. The scarier memories always seemed to be more vivid as a demon of sorts would snatch her up suddenly or when Naraku's tentacle had pierced her shoulder, nearly killing her. He had even started slowly feeding her memories of Inuyasha, the good and the bad, since her request of Kurama.

Kagome's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He'd never questioned her before on her memories before. "Why do you ask?"

Hiei inhaled deeply, contemplating how he should answer that simple, four worded question. Yes, why did he ask? He didn't care. However, a small 'side effect' that had somehow followed him from Kagome's mind to his own, did care and cared a lot. This 'side effect' came in the form of fluffy red fox kit that had no problems giving him a blasted headache should he cause discomfort to his "momma". He had tried on multiple occasions to purge the kit from his mind, but all his attempts had failed miserably and often resulting in headache.

The kit had been the one to convince him to assist Kagome in the first place. The kit had decided what memories Kagome was to be shown, when the images where cut off… everything had been the young fox's doing. However, though everything had been the kit's plans, ideas, and work Hiei had been the one giving the time and the doing the interactions. Perhaps he'd gain some sort of attachment to the woman through all the time he'd spent with her? Or perhaps it was her memories that he had shared with her?

Finally, he growled softly to himself before answering her question. "I don't want to see you get hurt." It was a quiet statement but the words spoke volumes.

Kagome's eyes widen a faction.

Hiei continued carefully as he felt the little kit in his head perk up at his statement. "I haven't seen anything beyond what I've showed you. I will not be able to mentally prepare you for what you'll see; what you'll feel. I can only say, what you're asking for is unknown territory from here on out."

Kagome was silent for several moments before replying. "I understand, but I need to know. What happened afterwards? What happened to the jewel? Too me? I need these answers." Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes as she continued. "However, I need to know, will you stay with me? Like you did all those other nights?" She looked up him then, her eyes swirling with her emotions.

His garnet eyes stared into her swirling blues, watching the strong, raw emotions mix together in a display that only seem to happen in the dead of night. "I will see this through till the end." It was unlike him, yes, but the fox in his mind would have it no other way. Perhaps, deep down, he wouldn't have it any other way either.

Reaching out, Kagome gently took his hand and with a gentle squeeze she said a soft "thank you". However, she never released his hand.

He didn't remove her hand, but allowed the touch to comfort her. It was something that she had always done when she was uncomfortable with facing a particular fearful or painful memory. "We should begin. Now, open your mind to mine."

_Opening his eyes, Hiei found himself back at the Tree of Memories in Kagome's mind. Only, this time he wasn't alone. Kagome stood next to him, holding his hand._

_Kirara greeted them with a joyful meow before jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. She purred loudly as Kagome stroked her soft fur._

"_Are you ready to begin Hiei?"_

_He nodded. He watched as the plain in front of him faded and slowly the memories locked them in its grasp._

_They stood on the empty battlefield where the jewel had granted Kagome's tainted wish. The jewel was securely in Kagome's hand and everything was silent._ "_What have you done?" Kagome's whispered voice was filled with disgust as she dropped to her knees. "What have you done?" This question was followed by her tears, though she didn't have a chance to mourn very long before a group appeared, seemingly out of nowhere._

"_Are you Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon and Time Traveler?" A single member of the group stepped forwards, reading from a scroll. All the members of the group wore white battle-styled kimonos. All of their faces where covered with white clothes that only left their eyes visible. Each member carried their individual weapons._

_Kagome stared at them through teary eyes. "Yes, who are you?" She watched as the group passed a look between them before turning back to her. _ "_You'll have to come with us, please. Your presence is needed for questioning on the matter of over 10,000 souls vanishing from his area only minutes before." The statement was without emotion, as several members of the group surrounded her as she stood. "Resisting will only make things worse, ma'am." The spoke person for the group stated plainly. "You will also be required to put these wards on," he held up the ruby shackles, cuffs and collar. "These will insure your protection as well as our own."_ _Kagome's mind was whirled at this point. _

_"Before I agree to any type of wards I want some answers first. Where are you taking me? And who needs to speak to me?" Instinctively, she fought as two of the members from group grabbed each of her arms. _

"_All your questions shall be answered once we return. Please do not fight us!" The hands gripped Kagome's arms tightened as she struggled to free herself, even as another member brought the wards towards her. _

"_These will not hurt you, they should only block your purifying abilities as well as any offensive or defensive abilities you may have. However, any healing abilities you may possess will remain accessible to you." The spoke person explained thoroughly, as they forcefully pinned her to the ground and roughly snapped the wards on her limbs. "Now, please do not fight us!"_

_They lifted her to her feet, the wards created energy chains that connected with the wards together. "Why are doing this?!" Naturally, Kagome's energy fought against wards, causing them to glow a faint red. "Who are you people?!" She growled, sounding very much like a demon. _

_She tried fighting and was rewarded with a zap that felt hot metal was being dripped down her nerve endings. It only lasted for an instant, not even a full half of second, but it lasted long enough to drop her to her knees. The pain didn't linger, but Kagome almost would have preferred that it had. _ _As the pain faded, her nerves felt icy cold, like all the warmth and emotion had been drained from her being. _

In reality, Hiei's Jagan flared a bright blue as a small soul extracted itself from Hiei's person. The Jagan gave the little soul a narrowed glare as the soul formed a dim outline of the red-headed fox kit. His forest green eyes shone brightly against his nearly transparent form as he glanced up at the Jagan.

"I promise I'll stay out of trouble." The fox's words seemed to ghost through the air as he made his way to the door. "I'll be back before sunrise." Then, he slipped pass Hiei's barrier and out into the cool night.

His nose twitched as he took in the scents around him. It had been so long since he'd been truly outside; the kit couldn't help but take a minute to enjoy the moonlight. However, it was a short lived moment when he caught a shift in the shadows and he reminded himself of his mission. He had to find Yukina and quickly if he wanted enough time to explain everything. Using his nose, he quickly picked up her strong scent and followed it to Yukina's room.

As the spirit kit rounded a corner, another set of curious green eyes watched from the shadows. Kurama stepped towards Kagome's door, seeing it opened. However, as he reached his hand out, it snapped shut and black energy sparked as if sealing it shut. Narrowing his eyes, he followed the little kit.

_They were in Spirit World's booking room; Kagome was dripping in a cold sweat. She had fought those people tooth and nail as they had yanked through a swirling energy. __It had been horrible fighting through the pain that filled her body, but Kagome would not allow her to bow down and quietly follow these strangers through a strange, unknown portal that had appeared out of nowhere._

_Now, she was thankful to be alone. It wasn't long before the small door in the corner opened. Quickly, Kagome jumped to her feet, panting. "Who's there?"_

_An innocent looking face appeared. "Miss Higurashi?" He questioned, as his eyes squinted down at a piece of paper that was in his hand. "That is your name right? I said that right, right?" His hand ran through his dark hair nervously, squinting hard at the paper. "Please tell me I got it right," it almost sounded like he was pleading. _

_Kagome was more then taken aback. First, she was kidnapped, then she man-handled like she was a demon or something, and now she had a quiet, innocent looking… man-boy, who seemed lost. "Um… ya, I'm Higurashi?" She really wasn't sure how she was supposed to reply. However, when she saw him look up with a childish grin on his face, Kagome straighten up. _'What's going on here? First assholes and now him?'

"_O, good! My father keesp saying 'just one more mistake boy…'" His voice changed as he mimicked his father. "But I keep telling him that the ogres need to type these words bigger…" he sighed, materializing two chairs and a table, "but he never listens. However, that enough about me." He offered Kagome the chair closer to her, before sitting himself. "We're here to talk about you." He smiled, pulling out a quill and paper._

_Slowly, Kagome sat down in the offered sit. She had seen a lot since she'd started her travels, so materialized furnisher she could live with. Fine. However, what she couldn't wrap her mind around was the fact that he had said the word 'type'. It made Kagome wonder more long the line of _when_ was she rather than _where _was_ _she was_._ "I have questions." She growled after a couple of moments of silence._

"_Fair enough." It was a simple, honest statement. "So I got a proposal for you; a simply game of 20 Questions? And here's some free information for you: I am Prince Yama of the Spirit World and you are in Spirit World currently." He smiled innocently, "So what about that game?"_

The kit easily found the ice maiden's room and, with a deep breath, he stepped through the wooden door. He hated when he fazed through items, it always reminded him of everything he'd lost and everything he'd never have. He had no room for sadness, he reminded himself as he felt his form beginning to fade. Focusing on his mission, he felt his form become more visible.

"Yukina? Are you awake?" He whispered as he made his way over to her sleeping form. Leaping up onto the edge of Yukina's bed, the kit called out softly again. "Yukina, wake up." He waited as Yukina shifted. "Yu… kin… a… Time to wake up."

"Hmm… Who's there?" Sleepily, Yukina rolled over rubbing her eyes. Seeing the ghostly fox kit, she sat up quickly, startled. "Who are you?"

He smiled childishly. "Hi, I'm Shippou. I have to speak with you about Kagome and Hiei." His grin turned more serious. "Will you listen?"

Upon hearing those names, Yukina quickly sent her energy out searching for them. Once she found that both Hiei and Kagome were in Kagome's room, something she knew occurred often, she relaxed. They were safe and that was all that mattered. "What's wrong with them Shippou? They seem safe at the moment?" Normally, she would have questioned why a ghost fox was sitting on her bed, but she had sensed him before through the bond she shared with Hiei.

"They're safety isn't what I was here for. It's something a little more complicated than that." He paused, trying to think of a way to word everything he had to say. "Well, those dreams that you've been having about Kagome," he waited for Yukina's acknowledgement before continuing. Once she nodded her head and supplied a small "go on" then did he continued. "Those have been my fault; see I didn't realize that Hiei had a sister before then. It wasn't until you spoke of it to Kagome that I found it. Anyhow, I here to ask for your help…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoyed hearing from you. Anyhow, here's chapter 7… hope you guys enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 7**

**Revealed and Revelation's**

**Part 2**

"Let me start from the beginning," Shippou started, sitting comfortably in Yukina's lap. "Since you're already familiar with our history so I'll start by trying to explain what became of everyone who was involved with the battle." Paper and crayons suddenly appeared in his hand and he began drawing as he as continued talking. "The Jewel created us our own little world inside Kagome's being. We do not age, we do now die there. We have our physical body though, which is interesting." More paper appeared as he finished his first picture.

"Well, one day, while Kagome lived in the darkness, I went exploring on my own and I found something." He suddenly held of a picture, it had a pink circle with several squiggly lines coming off it. "It was a circle of light in the middle of the dense forest. It was really weird and what was weirder was when you listened real closely you can hear voices coming from it. I listened and I watched the light for a long time, though I often returned to Miroku and Sango."

"Did you find out who the voices belong to?" Yukina asked, listening intently.

Shippou nodded a sly smile of his face as he puffed up proudly. "I sure did! It was what tied the Shikon to our plain and those voices where the voices of the Jewel. Mikorido voice often spoke to me. She was the one who told me how to escape to the outside world. It was because I was a fox; Mikorido explained to me later, that I would be able to step outside the realm the Jewel created." He smiled softly. "I tried teaching the others, but they could never seem to make it out."

"Mikorido? She was the creator of the Jewel, correct?" Once Yukina saw the kit nod, she continued. "How long are you able to stay separated from the Jewel's realm?"

"I don't know." His eyes were downcast as his hand stilled on the paper. "But I feel the strain of my soul and it's tiring." His image seemed to dim as he laid his head down on Yukina's lap. "Lately, I've been spending a lot of time resting inside Hiei's mind." Shippou admitted quietly. "I'll be returning to the Jewel's realm by the end of the day," He chuckled softly, "Hiei should be excited about that."

Suddenly, he jumped up, his image brightening. "However, I can't think of that now. I must finish explaining."

_Kagome had accepted Prince Yama's game of 20 Questions. And the Prince was not shy about hiding any details. She learned that if she was found guilty of the destruction of 10,000 souls, she'd be locked away in a timeless cell for the rest of eternity. She also discovered that Spirit World was technically the land of the dead, and that King Yama had taken it upon his self to enforce laws that he had proclaimed. The group that had captured her, she learned was King Yama's law enforcers that he'd created._

_In return, she had given a shortened version of her travels, though she made little mention of the Jewel. He had nodded at her tale, taking notes and seemed to hang off every word she spoke._

"_That's fascinating, it truly is. That's remarkable, you been through so much." His sparkled softly, before growing solemn. "I have to ask, where is the Jewel now?"_

_She didn't answer right away, but stared into his eyes. Those eyes were pale brown with a friendly, happy gleam. "What would you do with this knowledge you're asking for Princeling? Would you take the Jewel from me? Would you try and use it for good while spreading its evil? Nothing good will come of the Jewel. You cannot use its' power for its power will be forever tainted." Kagome stated plainly._

"_Heavens no!" Yama quickly replied. "I have no intention of taking your Jewel. As far as I'm concerned you are its guardian and I have no right to take it from you. You've been cursed with a heavy burden. I am simply curious." It was the truth._

"_Do you have any children, Yama?"_

_He squinted his eyes in curiosity but answered the question. "My wife should be giving birth in a couple months. His name shall be Koenma and I pray that he has his mother's eyes."_

_Kagome smiled. "That's wonderful! I wish you the best." Slowly, she set her clenched fished on the Prince's desk. "The reason I ask, is simply. I know you're going to want the best for your son and I know you know that this Jewel is not what's best for him." She glanced down at her hand as it slowly opened, revealing the pink pearl._

"_Wow…" the word slipped through his lips as he gazed at the pulsing gem. "So this is the mythical Shikon no Tama…" He was careful not to reach for it, even though he could hear the Jewel's voice begging him to use them. "They speak so loudly, it's rather frightening. Though, I'm curious, can it keep its promises?"_

_Her hand curled over the Jewel before she answered him cautiously. "I suppose it does, in its own tainted, twisted way. The Jewel will use you much more then you could ever dream of using it."_

"_That's horrible and fascinating all at the same time."_

"_Yes, I suppose it is."_

_He dropped his gaze to his paperwork. They spoke no more on the subject of the Jewel. Finally, when he did speak it was with a smile. "Let's see what I can do about get you out of here?"_

"Kagome is and probably will always be pure; however, she is no longer balanced within the light. The darkness that surrounded her in the dungeon has made her energy dull. We are fearful that, though she'll be able to purify the Jewel, she will not be able to keep the balance within the Jewel, wish would allow the Jewel to effect the people around it or even Kagome." Shippou explained. "Does that make sense?" He cocked his head, hoping he had confused the ice maiden.

"I think it does. But I don't understand how I can help."

Shippou smiled. "Well, Kagome is going to need a yin and yang within the light to help keep her balanced. And well, you and Hiei are just what she needs."

Yukina's eyes widened. Yes, she saw what he was saying and understood. Hiei was fire, dark, and many people viewed him as sinful while she was considered to be a polar opposite him. She was ice, light and many viewed her as innocent. "It's because we are the Forbidden Twins, huh?" Her voice was soft.

Smiling sadly, Shippou nodded his head. "Yes. Are you willing to help us… her?"

"How?"

His smile brightened considerably at her answer. He would have thrown his self at Yukina had he not been leery are fazing threw her body. "Yay! I'm so happy!" Instead, he danced and jumped on Yukina's bed.

Giggling, Yukina easily got the kit's attention once more. "But how do I help her? Has Hiei agreed?"

At the mention of Hiei, Shippou sobered up quickly. "Well, not exactly… but I'm almost positive he will, especially if he knows you're helping. As for how…" he thought for a moment. "I don't really fully understand it myself…" he admitted shyly. "Somehow and some reason, Kagome's energy started reflecting and feeding off of others energy. So, while she's with Hiei, her energy become darker… almost dangerous. However, when she's around you, her energy becomes lighter… overbearingly friendly. Now, when all three of you are in the same room, she balances. Her energy is neither dark nor light… but mixed. Her energy feels like it did back in the beginning…" He scratched his head awkwardly, hoping he hadn't confused her.

Yukina was silent, digesting the information. "So, Hiei and I will literally be Kagome's Yin and Yang."

"Correct."

"And this will help Kagome control the Jewel?"

"Again, that's correct. It will keep Kagome from being swayed from the Jewel or allow the Jewel to sway anyone around her. Not that I think Kagome would ever intentionally do anything with the Jewel that would harm anyone. It's just the Jewel is manipulative when it wants something." Shippou quickly added.

"Kagome is not a bad person." Yukina agreed just as quickly. "But the Jewel can be."

"That's right." Shippou nodded.

"So we somehow have to get Kagome to reflect her energy solely off me and Hiei. That will be difficult for her."

"Not as difficult as you may think, though," Shippou quickly corrected. "The dreams you've been witness to are from Kagome's distant past, back when she truly was a child. Since that time, she has developed an iron control over her energy." His image dimmed as his voiced softened. "Five hundred years in the darkness left Kagome very little to do, but work with her energy."

"That's true…"

"O, ya, before I go I should inform you that Kagome has unlocked her memories of being in Spirit World," Shippou stated, calmly. "I doubt she or Hiei will be happy once the memories fade." He hopped down from Yukina's bed.

"It's almost dawn, I must return to the Jewel's realm for a while." He smiled softly, sadly. "O, ya. Be care, Kagome is probably going to kill Yami."

Yukina's eyes darkened. "Perhaps there are things that Kagome needs to do, that must be done in order for her to heal."

Shippou's smile fell, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Perhaps." He turned and fazed through the door, leave Yukina with her thoughts.

_Before the prince had a chance to finish Kagome's release form, another man entered the small room. Unlike the prince who had a slim, stream line type build, this man burly with wide shoulders. He had a thick, black beard that covered his short neck. His eyes were black as coal._

"_Release forms will not be necessary." His voice bombed loudly._

_The Yama looked up, confused. "I don't understand. According to the laws you've laid down, she is innocent. The souls that went missing were not of her doing and she'll never be able to rectify this problem while in a prison cell."_

_The other man spoke again, his voice cold. "You are correct, however, like you've said, I make the laws. I enforce the laws. And don't forget, boy, that I determine who is guilty and who is innocent." His eyes turned away from Yama and on to Kagome. "You will have her stripped of _all_ of her possession and check her into cell 759." Then he was gone._

_Yama was in a stunned silence._

_Kagome was stunned too, but defiantly not silent. "What! He can't do that!"_

_Yama sighed before closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of nose. "Unfortunately, he can. As he clearly stated, he makes and enforces the laws. He is judge and sentencer." He was silent as he pulled as box out of his drawer. He caught Kagome's eye as he continued. "Please place all of your possession in this box please."_

_Kagome looked closely at the princeling. Slowly, Kagome emptied her pockets and put everything she had in the box, everything but the Shikon._

"_Good, thank you so much." Carefully, Yama put the cover on the box. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have search your person for any hidden weapons." Standing, he moved to stand in front of Kagome. Once she was standing, he did a quick once over. He easily overlooked the Jewel in her hand. "Good. Please follow me."_

_Easily, the Prince led the way through the maze of hallways, passed different colored ogres. They went through a door that led to a stairwell, than they continued their trek down steps._

"_I don't understand why he put you on the seventh level. It's falling apart down here too."_

_Suddenly, a guard appeared from the shadows. He gave a curt head bob before speak. "Prince Yama, what do I owe this honor?" His voice was rough but not without kindness._

"_Tamotsu Eiji," he greeted with a respectful head, "I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. She'll be stay in cell 759 by my father account."_

_Tamotsu Eiji was silence as he stared at the young woman. "Beg my pardon, my young lord, but are you certain she belongs here? On this level?" His armor rattled slightly as he shifted slightly._

"_Unfortunately, yes. I'm positive. Though, I have no intention of leaving her down here for very long. Will you be certain that she's well-tended?"_

_The guard flashed a toothy grin before he slammed his fist against his armored chest. "I will make certain that she receives the very best, my lord. You may count on me." Tamotsu Eiji gleamed with pride as he turned towards Kagome. "You may call for me at any time, Priestess, and I shall come. I will do what I can to make your stay comfortable."_

"_Thank you very much. I will try not to burden you." She bowed respectively to her warden._

"_Words of wisdom Priestess: You are not alone here. Fear walks these halls and bears witness too many horrors. Remember Fear when the noises reach your ears and swims through the very air. Remember that Fear is your only ally here for she alone makes you cautious and alert. However, never show your fear because she is also a weakness." He fell silent, his eyes wide before he inhaled suddenly. "Remember my words. Remember my help. Good luck Priestess." Then he stepped back into the shadows and was gone from sight._

_Kagome was silent for several moments, digesting the guard's words. "Thank you for your words Tamotsu Eiji." Taking a deep, calming breath, she straightened and squared her shoulders as her head rose a degree. Finally, she turned her attention on Yama. "I am ready."_

_As Yama led her through a door that would her to her cell, she thought she heard Tamotsu Eiji voice ghost beside her ear saying "that's a girl, just like that, never show fear"._

"_Tamotsu Eiji is not like the other ogres I've seen. He's considerable taller and has more muscle mass then the others." Kagome made light conversation as they walked._

_Yama chuckled lightly, "Yes, he's a Battle Ogre. His kind is nearly extinct, though the Spirit World has nearly 50 employed as guards." He fell silent, his face thoughtful._

"_I'm going to get you out of here, Priestess Kagome." Yama said suddenly as they stopped in front of a heavy metal door marked 759. "You have no reason to be here. I do not understand why my father is doing this to you, but I promise I'll find out and I'll free you…"_

_Kagome stepped into the cell… her cell with her head raised high. "I know you will, Princeling." Then the door was shut._

_Time was lost to Kagome after that though Tamotsu Eiji often visited her cell with food and cryptic conversation. Yama visited less often, though he always brought news no matter how dreary and disheartening it was._

_However, on one visit Yama carry a small bundle in his arms. "He has come Kagome!" He cheered joyfully as he held his first son out._

_Smiling, Kagome easily wrapped the baby in her warm embrace. "You are adorable young Koenma." She cooed at the sleeping baby._

"_Will you bless him Priestess?" Yama asked suddenly. "I've already spoke it over with his mother. She agreed as long as it was you who did it."_

_Kagome was shocked to say the least. "I'm honored, truly. But what could I offer him that he doesn't already have. You are gods." It's not that she wouldn't, but she was merely a humanly priestess… a mortal asked to bless a godling._

"_We may be gods, Priestess but there is even evil and misdoings here. I had hoped to have stepped up to the throne by now. But my father holds it greedily." He sighed deeply, looking at his son. "Kagome, I fear that my father has been tainted by power and will not step down as is required by ancient law. He even seeks the Jewel and I fear he'll search here before long."_

_Kagome frowned deeply before glancing down at the baby. "I will give this blessing that you ask Yama. However, I will not ask the gods to be the witness. I will ask Mikorido to bear witness instead."_

"_I believe that that would be more then appropriate." Yama smiled, Kagome had once explained who Mikorido was and how she had created the Jewel from her soul and of the three demon souls she had been battling. She had been a mighty Priestess-Warrior from back when his grandfather had ruled._

_Gently, Kagome set her pointer and middle finger on Koenma forehead. "Mikorido I ask that you bear witness to this young godling prince," She felt the jewel begin to warm as she continued speaking. "I ask that he, from this day forth, be under your watch as this child as he grows; to protect him from the evil of taint. I pray for him to follow the steps of his father and mother; steps of kindness, of fairness, of justice. May sickness never touch him, may no gods, humans, or demons harm this child. I ask you, Mikorido, that you listen and hear my voice for this child is our hope for the future."_

_The Shikon's power erupted, flooding the small cell with a pinkish, holy light. "I have heard your blessing and I have accepted." A voice – Mikorido's voice – filled the air as the light began to fade into Koenma._

_Yama looked dazzled. "Thanks you."_

_She smiled at Yama before turning her soft eyes onto the baby, who was still sleeping peacefully. JR had appeared on his forehead. "I believe it's time for you to go little one." She kissed him on the forehead, on top of the mark. Passing him back to Yama, she smiled sadly._

"_You need to leave." When she saw the questioning look he threw at her, she explained farther. "Yami is probably on his way down here as we speak. Though Mikorido accepted the blessing, the Jewel's display of power has attracted a lot of attention." She could already feel several hundred auras reaching, searching for her location. She was aware that her neighbors had already pinpointed her as the power source._

"_Now you must go. Return to your wife and raise your family, for they are most precious now. Do not return." She turned from him and though he did not she her tears, they both knew what she was demanding was hard._

"_As you wish Priestess, but know that as long as I am able, I will continue trying to free you." Then he was gone and she was left alone._

_Within minutes of his exiting, King Yami appeared his eyes cold and dark with desire._

"_You know what I have come for."_

_Kagome kept his back turn towards him. "The Shikon no Tama isn't a toy, even for the gods." She turned towards him them, her eyes a stormy blue. "I will not just hand it over to you because you demand it. I am its Guardian, I must protect it."_

"_I will move you from this cell; treat you like the Lady you are. You will stand by my side as a Goddess if you give me the Jewel."_

_Kagome's eyes darkened to a deeper blue, her chin rose defiantly. "All the promise in the world, no matter how tempting is not enough for me to watch the Jewel wreak havoc across the worlds. Do what you feel you must, but know that with my death the Jewel _will_ reign supreme."_

_The king snorted. "My power is great; no little bauble will control me."_

"_If your power is so great, why use a stone to increase it?"_

"_That is my business!" he growled, causing the wall to tremble._

"_I do not fear the Jewel controlling you. The Jewel is a manipulator. It does as it wishes when it wishes. The Jewel may be at peace when it's with me and its' chaotic thoughts discreet but they are there and they are strong. No, I do not fear the Jewel controlling you. I fear for your sanity King Yami." Something close enough to call insanity entered Kagome's dark, storm blue eyes. "The Jewel whispers constantly; it never stops. It weeds into your soul and finds your deepest desire and it promises you those things. Say yes and the Jewel owns you because the cycle doesn't stop after the first debt is paid. But what you won't realize that is that with each fulfilled wish, you lose a part of yourself to greed."_

_Kagome now stood in front of the ruler of Spirit World, her eyes glaring coolly the touch of insanity gone. "However, if you stay strong and ignore the promises they start talking to you, whispering in your ear. You'll never be alone even when you're in an empty room."_

"_Sounds entertaining." Yami smirked evenly. "Now give me what I came for. Give me the JEWEL!" The walls shook violently, causing the left wall to crack._

"_Never…" In that one whispered word, there was more conviction and spirit then what Kagome had display in her entire stay._

_Yami eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine, then I shall beat it out of you then I'll leave you to rot. You'll be here until this cell rots into the ground."_

_The pain began then and it didn't stop…_

Kagome's eyes shot opened and she was staring into Hiei's ruby colored eyes. Either said a word.

Finally after several minutes Hiei shattered the silence. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I have to retrieve the Jewel. What other option do I have?" Kagome replied evenly.

"Hn. Is that all you're going after?"

"You are talking about revenge?"

"Hn."

Kagome smiled dangerously. "Perhaps, though normally revenge isn't something I'm into." Her eyes narrowed, though the dangerous looked remained.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please don't kill me... I know this is really late and note really edited but I had some serious writers block for this story. Also chapters 1-3 have been edited and I defiantly recommend a re-read of chapter 2. I added a small flight scene to it.

Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

Koenma rummaged through a few ancient files that had escaped destruction, his eyes darkened with knowledge. His clothes seemed ruffled and unkempt and his hand running through his hair made it look no better.

"This can't be right…" he muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned the document in his hand.

Somewhere, a door shut causing an echo to sound through the archive room. The noise caused to Koenma to jump, his eyes searched frantically for the source of the noise.

'_I'm being paranoid,'_ Koenma mentally growled. He was safe; he was after all, the Prince of Spirit World… He glanced down at the documents scattered across the table in front of them.

He had read through them several times. The documents spoke of Kagome and a babe's blessing. It also spoke of King Yami and his crimes against the moral realm… against Kagome. The name Tamotsu Eiji had appeared several times as well as a Lady Botan. His name had even been written in these documents.

Each document had been signed with 'Prince Enma of Spirit Realm' and stamped with the Royal Prince's Seal. Koenma knew the seal well, for it was the same one he'd used many time before.

He didn't want to believe the chicken scratch that was written on the papers. _But the Royal Prince's Seal is there…_ Only a Prince of Spirit world could use that seal, it was physically impossible for anyone else to stamp with in.

So who was Prince Enma? Koenma had never heard of him but yet somehow he'd had known both his father and himself.

"Young Prince."

The gruff voice surprised Koenma, causing him to turn around. A guard ogre stood behind him. "You startled me," he'd nearly jumped on his desk. "Please don't do that again."

"I beg your pardons, Prince."

Koenma stood awkwardly, waiting for the ogre to continue. He never did. "Hmmm… is there something you need?" Koenma ventured uncomfortable.

"Tamotsu Eiji."

"Excuse me?" That was one of the names in the documents.

The armored ogre had a toothy grin, before clarifying. "My name is Tamotsu Eiji, Son of my Prince. I've come to answer your questions."

Hiei watched as Shippou's dim image entered the room. The kit gave him a sly smile before heading over to Kagome's sleeping form. However, before the kit could disappear, the fire apparition spoke.

"I know what you asked Yukina."

Shippou paused with a nervous laugh. "You do?"

Hiei growled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Again, the kit chuckled uneasily. "Then you must know she has agreed to help." When he received nothing but a blank stare, he continued. "Will you help?" The question hung in the air heavily as the minutes seemed to drag by.

"Well," Shippou suddenly said, breaking the silence, "whatever you choose, this is not a forever decision." His body was fading and his voice was a mere whisper. "I have to go, please take care of my mamma."

An anger snarl ripped pass Hiei's lips as the fox kit faded into Kagome's form. That little brat was forcing his hand. Of course he would help, if only to ensure his sister's safe.

"Damn foxes," Hiei couldn't help but sneer. "You're all the same." Though he had to admit, the fox kit had more guts then Kurama ever had, using his sister in such a way.

…

He didn't want to believe it… truly… but somehow the story Tamotsu Eiji told seemed to fit. And it certainly explained a lot. Especially some more peculiar behaviors his father had that never seemed quiet… normal and had for some reason never been able to accept as normal.

Like for the fact his father never slept in the Kings chambers. He was in the room often but Koenma was easily able to hear muffled ramblings. One time, he'd heard his father screaming a bone chilling scream and had rushed in to see what was wrong. His father had been wild eyed and scared out of his wit and had chased his son from the room. Later, when the King had exit room he made no mention of the incident.

It had scared the pants off him, even thinking of it now. However, the more Koenma thought on that incident, he set aside the image of his father and tried to recall other detail from that night. But it had been dark in the room with only the opened door letting only a thin beam of light…

Vaguely, he remembered there had been an over turned table and a shadow of a flipped, broken chair.

Koenma felt a shiver rack his body before he turned his attention back to Tamotsu Eiji. "So my father locked the priestess up to obtain the jewel?"

Tamotsu Eiji blinked, before answering. "Your father fought for her release."

Confused, Koenma's eyebrow scrunched together. "My father is King Yami, Guard," he stated dryly. He was beginning to wonder if the darkness of the 7th level hadn't dimmed and twisted the ogre's mind some.

The Battle Ogre's small eyes narrowed before he bowed, "As you wish my young Lord." He straightened before continuing. "Where is the priestess? Only she will be able to resolve these matters."

"She's in the human world, staying with a trusted friend," Koenma answered.

The ogre nodded. "I will accompany you."

…

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, the memories from the other night still fresh in her mind.

She knew Hiei was no longer in the room with her and she wasn't surprise that with him gone the need for revenge had lessened considerably. It had taken several days, but she was not blind to the fact she fed off the darker apparition's emotions and that of Yukina's. Though she had not figured out why, something told her it was right and thought no more on the issue.

However, what she needed to consider was how she was going to retrieve the Jewel from the corrupted King Yami. There was also the issue of the young, blessed princeling to consider. It was apparent that he had no knowledge of his grandfather's tainted ways.

That led to the question of the Prince who had assisted her for so long. What had befallen the young Prince Enma? Was he dead? Had he been imprison somewhere or had his soul been destroyed?

Obviously something bad had happened right after the Jewel was taken from her. She had known from the beginning that Prince Enma had been a tender, fair soul but she knew even he would not stand by in the shadows while his son called another man father. And what of Lady Botan?

Had something dire happened to her as well?

She had never meant the Lady but she had known from Prince Enma that his wife was a happy, bubbly character who was just as fair and loving as her husband.

The reaper whom occasionally checked up on her recovery popped into her head. The woman was Yusuke's personal assistant but usually remained by Koenma's side.

Kagome couldn't help but frown as a memory nagged against her conscience, refusing to be ignored. Closing her eyes, she allowed the memory to wash over her mind. She could tell it was a recent memory by is bright colors unlike older one that had been dulled and muted with age.

In her mind's eye, she recalled the time when Koenma first released her from her cell and Botan had given her a bath. A sigh escaped her as she remembered the sensation of the warm water on her body for the first time in centuries but her mind did not linger on that. Jumping to the time when Botan had been dressing her, she recalled the reaper's actions.

Her mind had been slowed by the darkness then, but now she understood why the woman had dropped to her knees in respect. Slowly, her mind recalled the reaper's words.

"_You are the Priestess that _he_ gave everything for aren't you?"_

At the time, she hadn't known who 'he' had been but now she realized the reaper was speaking of Prince Enma.

_Botan accepted the silent response before she continued. "I want to thank you for blessing the Young Prince so long ago. Without your blessing to protect him I'm certain he would have been completely taken from me as well."_

_A single tear fell from her eye before she brushed it away. "I pray not to the Gods but Mikorido for your speedy recovery," she stated before rising from her position, her cheerful expression returned before Botan led her from the room._

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. It all made sense now.


End file.
